Adult Conversations
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Not having seen each other since 5th grade, Yohio and Lily meet up once again at a bookstore. Chemistry picks up between them as they share tales of sadness...and sex.
1. Reunion

On a rainy day inside a bookstore, a young blonde woman named Lily who was wearing a hoodie of a matching color was browsing at a particular section. That section just happened to be the adult-oriented one, filled with all sorts of sexy, naughty, and steamy stuff.

Lily was fond of this kind of stuff. She relished in it. Sometimes, she'd go rent a pornographic video from across the street. Between a video store and a bookstore, she'd have plenty of material to work with.

The blonde finished the adult graphic novel she had been reading while standing in front of its shelf, and then put it back on the shelf gently where it belongs. She turned to her right to move but instead bumped into a man wearing a brown-colored trench coat.

"Sorry," she said briefly.

"Same here," said the man who she bumped into.

Something rang inside her head when she looked at his face. It looked nostalgic. Why it looked nostalgic to her, she wondered.

"Excuse me," The man asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"May I ask how old you are? You look pretty young." The man asked with a slightly...elderly tone.

The blonde took a moment and then replied. "Eighteen. Why does it matter to you?"

The man tipped his fedora that had a matching color to his trench coat in apology. "Forgive me for speaking so frankly, but your face reminds me of someone who I met long ago."

No, it can't be. Was it really? Lily paused for a moment. "Oh, really? What was her name?"

"Lily Masuda," the man replied. "I haven't seen her over a decade."

"Huh." Lily's expression remained stoic. "My name just happens to be Lily. And I supposedly look like her?"

"Yep." The man said casually. "In a way, you're already not a stranger to me, if that makes sense."

Lily smirked at the man. "Oh really? I would say you have your head up your ass."

"Was there even a need for such language in a public bookstore?" the man questioned with a surprised tone.

Lily scoffed but kept her smirk up. "Please. That was a demonstration to you that I probably am not who you think I am. Just think about it. You're disclosing something personal to a young woman you never met in the adult section of a bookstore, of all places."

The man put both hands in each of the pockets of his trench coat and grinned. "How observant of you, but I would like to ask what is wrong with stirring up small talk."

The blonde waved her right index finger at him. "Small talk is nowhere near as deep as this. This kind of talk we're having, it's almost as if we are expecting something from each other."

"And what would that be?" asked the man.

Lily giggled. "Just give up the voice acting, Yohio. I knew it was you all along."

The man removed his fedora with his right hand, revealing his blond hair. "Geez, Lily," he said with his normal tone. "You have done some growing up since we last met."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I can see you haven't grown up too much, Yohio."

"Geez, Lily. You're not this mean from what I can remember," Yohio scratched his chin.

Lily picked up a different book off the shelf and started reading it. "This is the way I am. If you don't like it, then too fucking bad."

The blonde man scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Hey! Hey! I never said that! Also, I don't think I've ever heard you drop the F-bomb before! Although, I'm a bit disappointed that you're not as happy to see me as I thought you'd be."

"I am happy to see you," Lily said as she flipped a page over. "I'm not an emotional bitch, is all."

Yohio laughed for a moment at Lily. "Man! You sure are different since we last met!"

Lily nodded as her eyes continued to scan down the page she was reading. "Yeah, and I can see you're not too different since we last met. In fact, I'm not surprised that you'd be hanging around the adult section of a bookstore, either. You always did have a thing for girls...a big thing...and I mean a _big_ thing."

"True, true," Yohio admitted shamelessly.

"I suppose you're gonna ask me out on a date now that we're both grown up?" Lily taunted at him.

Yohio took a few steps back and cleared his throat. "I know you didn't mean to ask me such a crazy question just now. I said it before and I'll say it again- You're like the annoying kid sister I wish I never had but the best friend I always wanted."

Lily nodded as she flipped another page over. "Glad to hear that hasn't changed." She put the book back on the shelf and then turned to him. "What are you doing here, anyway? Why are you here, of all places? I haven't seen you since 5th grade when you had to move."

"Ah, well, I'm on vacation," Yohio said succinctly.

"Oh. Wow. But why here?" Lily pressed.

"I got a friend here who knows the place guiding me. He toured me around yesterday. Then, I went to see what hot stuff they got here and well, here we are," Yohio explained. "Meeting you was a sweet bonus, of course."

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was Lily's phone, so she picked up.

"Hey, what's up? ...Yeah, I'm here at the bookstore. ...What do you think I'm reading? ...Pfft. Alright, so what did you want to tell me? ...Ah, okay. ...Sure, no problem. ...Okay, bye." Lily sighed as she stowed her phone.

"That sigh sounded said. What was that about?" Yohio asked with concern.

Lily sighed again. "One of my friends planned to have dinner with me tonight. He was going to pick me up here once he was done but he said that he was going to be busier than I thought, so he cancelled on me."

Yohio's face lit up. "He? What? Is it a guy? Lily?! You got a boyfriend?!"

Lily put a fist in front of Yohio's face. "Shut up, you. I feel like I wasted my time here."

Yohio interjected. "Hey! Hey! By pure luck, we met up again! I would hardly call this wasted time! Besides, I'm by myself now, so..."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What?"

The blonde man swallowed his saliva. "...Wanna go to dinner with me instead?"

Lily smirked at him. "Don't have any ladies to flirt with tonight?"

Yohio laughed for a bit, then responded with, "Oh, I got plenty. But since we just found each other again, we shouldn't be in any hurry to leave each other, no?"

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders. "So what do you have in mind?"

"That fancy restaurant down on the other side of the city, Lily," Yohio answered while raising his thumb up.

Lily's eyes widened. "That place is fancy, Yohio. Your wallet will have a dent in it by the time you get out."

Yohio nodded in agreement but said, "Yeah, well, like I said, we should make this reunion something special."

"Fine, but you're paying the bill. No splitting. It was your idea, after all."

He flashed a sparkle in his teeth. "Of course! I wouldn't be offering if I can't afford it!" But then, he remembered something. "Oh wait. Lily, think you should tell your parents that you've met up with me again?"

Lily lowered her head. "That's...I don't have parents anymore, Yohio... They're both long gone."

A grim silence held both of them for a bit before Yohio broke it up. "I'm so sorry, Lily. Hey, why don't you tell me about it over dinner? Maybe the food will cheer you up. I heard that it's supposed to be very delicious."

"Sure..."


	2. Getting Settled In

Yohio and Lily arrived at the fancy eatery after a quiet taxi drive. All the way through the pouring rain, Yohio used his umbrella and hung it over Lily's head to shield her. As soon as they were about to go inside, he folded his umbrella. They were seated posthaste thanks to some efficient service. The blonde duo were seated at a small table meant for two people.

Yohio started a conversation once they got settled in. "So...both your parents bit the dust, eh?"

Lily nodded at him. "Yep. I'm not sad that they died. I'm sad because they left my life so early. For my dad, I always knew there was one way his career would end."

Yohio bit his lip and then said, "...I knew he was an army dad, that's for sure."

"Yeah." The blonde girl sighed. "My mother and I got a letter about a month after you moved and we lost touch. I thought my mother would never stop crying. She eventually got better but she would always visit my father's grave whenever she got a chance. She really loved my dad."

 _"Sounds like someone I used to know..."_ Yohio whispered under his breath.

"Pardon?"

Yohio frantically shrugged. "O-Oh! Nothing!"

Lily stared at him, looking not very amused.

Yohio swallowed his saliva, feeling intimidated by Lily's look at him. "L-Look, I can tell that you're not about to let this go. Just, when I'm ready, okay?"

"...Fine."

Yohio cleared his throat. "Man, already it seems as though a lot has happened since we last met. ...So what about your mother? What happened to her?"

Lily gulped. "When I started high school, she started getting sick...and she never got better... No amount of medicine would make her feel better. Then...she died. Although, I would personally say it was because of a broken heart for my dead dad. She would always talk about how much she wanted to see him again and how much I remind her of him. She did say that I have my father's...look."

 _"That would explain why I was scared as hell of her earlier..."_ Yohio managed to think instead of say out loud this time. "So if your parents weren't around to support you, where did you end up going?"

"I ended up moving in with my cousin IA and her father," Lily explained. "Although, I wouldn't be the house often because I was hanging out with my friend."

"Friend? The same one from earlier who cancelled out on you?" Yohio blinked.

The blonde girl nodded.

"What's his name?" Yohio asked curiously.

"...Kaito." Lily slowly said. "He's been a very close friend of mine since my mother died."

"Oh... I see..." Yohio smirked at her.

"What's up with that look?" Lily asked, rather annoyed.

"He sounds like an absolutely wonderful man if he was always there for you, wouldn't you say?" Yohio asked rhetorically.

Lily growled at him. "Don't you get uppity on me, boy. I remember you. You always jumped from one girl to another, hoping you'd score a date. I don't think you should tell me who I should be dating since you can't keep a single girl in your strike zone and always grounded out to first."

The blonde man chuckled. "I didn't say anything about that, Lily!"

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." Lily taunted as she gestured at her head. "I still remember how you're like since it really doesn't take a psychic to know what YOU'RE thinking."

"Damn. Looks like you have fully grown thorns on your stem, Lily." Yohio scratched his chin.

"U-Um, excuse me..." A quivering female voice said.

They both turn to the voice to see that their server was nervously waving at them.

Yohio tried to lighten the mood. "Oh! Excuse me, my dear. We didn't mean to disturb you with our banter. Uh, how long were you standing there?"

"About five minutes," The waitress said. "I didn't want to interrupt your...colorful conversation but it seemed like it wouldn't end, so I had to interject."

"Oh please," Yohio reassured. "This is a restaurant! Restaurants are for eating, not just talking!"

"Right..." The waitress said suspiciously at Yohio. "Anyway, my name is Cindy and I'll be taking care of you two for tonight."

"It'll be our pleasure," Yohio replied as he tipped his fedora at her.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Cindy asked as she took out her notepad and pen.

Yohio notion towards Lily to go first.

"...Water."

"Me too."

"Okay, then!" Cindy said, not bothering to write it down. "I'll give you a few more minutes to look over the menu!"

The waitress walked away, but as she was walking away, Yohio looked at her all the way as long as he had her in his sights. He looked at her...very closely...

Yohio felt something pinch his face. "Oww!" He looked in Lily's direction to see that she was holding her straw like a blowgun- she had just blew a spitball at him. "What?"

Lily sighed. "I'm a girl. You're a boy. Don't you realize what this means?"

"...No." Yohio replied with a blank expression.

The blonde girl groaned. "For Christ's sake, Yohio. You could never read girls despite how into them you are. She thought we were flirting."

Yohio's face turned red as he blubbered for a moment. "F-Flirting? But we were just doing our usual banter!"

"She doesn't know we're like brother and sister, you idiot!" Lily warned him.

"Fine, then. I'll tell her about it-OW!"

Lily blew another spitball at him. "Don't bring it up! Wait for her to ask about it first!"

Yohio groaned and flailed his arms for a bit. "Lily, stop blowing spitballs at me!"

Just then, they heard the sound of a throat clearing. They both turned in the direction where it was coming from only to see...

"...Um, your water..." Cindy said sheepishly as she slowly lowered the two glasses of water to both Yohio and Lily. "And yes, I did thought you two were flirting but you're just siblings?"

"Yep. We just met up about an hour ago after not having seen each other since fifth grade," Lily spoke in a smooth tone.

"Oh! I see! No wonder you two seemed close." Cindy replied. "Now that I think about it, you two do seem like siblings who argue often." she giggled. "I have good ears, so I couldn't help but overhear what you two were saying." She turned to look at Yohio. "Especially you. No offense but you talk so loudly."

Yohio tipped his fedora while crossing his legs. "My apologies, ma'am."

Cindy tapped the tip of her pen on her notepad. "I got some advice for you." she said at Yohio. "Lower your voices. Otherwise, you'll have the entire restaurant staring at you."

At that second, Yohio and Lily looked around to see that many people were indeed looking at them as well as laughing.

Both of them lowered their heads simultaneously as they said, "Sorry, ma'am."

Cindy giggled. "Don't worry about it. Now what will you two have?"

Yohio and Lily looked back and forth between each other and Cindy and then eventually, Yohio asked, "...Could we have more time to look at the menu, ma'am?"

The blonde waitress giggled. "Of course!"


End file.
